kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Life in the Fast Lane, Bobby's Saga
Life in the Fast Lane, Bobby's Saga is the thirty-third episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 3, 1998. The episode was written by John Altschuler, and directed by Adam Kuhlman. This episode also had Dale Earnhardt guest star, the only time he or any other NASCAR driver has guest starred on this, or any other animated show on Fox. Synopsis In the outskirts of Arlen, Boomhauer races his souped-up Dodge Coronet against a Chevy Nova. Boomhauer wins, but the driver of the other vehicle turns out to be a police officer. The cop tells Boomhauer about an amateur race at the speedway that weekend. The winner of the competition gets to drive the pace car when NASCAR comes to town. Later, Bobby interrupts his father and asks for a check for $175 so he can purchase a new bicycle. Hank realizes his son has no concept of the value of a dollar, and concludes it is time for Bobby to get a job. Shortly thereafter, Bobby accompanies his father and Boomhauer to the Arlen Speedway. There, Hank strikes up a conversation with a soda boy named Tommy. Impressed by the boy's "can-do" attitude, and hoping it will rub off on his son, Hank sets about getting Bobby an interview with Tommy's boss, Jimmy Wichard. The moment Bobby is hired, Tommy hands his drink tray to Bobby, hops a fence, and runs away. Bobby finds that life in the speedway stands is an arduous one. He also discovers that Wichard is a crazed taskmaster. Meanwhile, Hank, Dale, and Bill run through some pit crew drills with Boomhauer, hoping to increase their speed. When Bobby returns home from the track, he announces his decision to quit his job, describing Wichard's cruel stupidity. But Hank gives his son a pep talk, reminding him to give a hundred and ten percent. When Bobby returns to work, he tells Wichard he will be the best employee he has ever had. Wichard responds by promoting the boy as his "go-to guy." Shortly thereafter, Boomhauer's big race gets under way. Hank, Dale and Bill cheer him on from the sidelines. Boomhauer pulls into the pit and the three men spring into action. Unfortunately, Bill pays too much attention to a smudge on the vehicle's rear window and climbs into the back seat. Boomhauer pulls onto the track where he is easily lapped by the other cars. Boomhauer places fourth, but Hank reminds his friend he is only three accidents away from driving the pace car. Meanwhile, Wichard forces Bobby to don a hot dog suit. The drunken crowd pelts him mercilessly with trash. As the NASCAR race gets under way, one amateur driver after another loses control of the pace car. Meanwhile, Dale warns Hank that Jimmy Wichard is a moron. Shortly thereafter, a thirsty Wichard calls to Bobby, who is selling sodas in the infield from across the track. Wichard instructs Bobby to run across the busy track and bring him the drink. Horrified, Hank races over and pulls his son back over the guard rail. When Hank realizes Wichard put Bobby's life in jeopardy, he runs across the track and confronts him. But Hank is unable to clear a fence that separates himself from Wichard. Suddenly, Hank breaks through the fence, and that terrifies Jimmy Wichard out of his wits as Hank literally kicks Jimmy Wichard's ass as he is now on the warpath while Peggy gets photo shots of this. Meanwhile, another accident gives Boomhauer his big chance. Later, Hank apologizes to Bobby for ignoring what he said about Wichard. Trivia *The scene where Hank is kicking Jimmy's ass is reused in a flashback in "The Texas Skilsaw Massacre". *Dale Earndhart Sr. makes a cameo in this episode speaking to the men (Hank, Bill, Dale). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2